Pi Day (314)
by OrsonWells
Summary: If you were ever wondering if anyone could make smut out of Pi Day... this should answer that. Shenny as always.
She was excited about her little idea. It was spur of the moment and last minute, but when she got home that Monday night, she had everything set up and ready to go. A little impromptu surprise. Only she got a text from Leonard who was working late, Amy was flying out of town for a conference, Howard and Bernie were spending the night in and Raj was out on the prowl with Kripke. That left one person. And well she felt like maybe he's appreciate her effort.

So she texted him, hoping he was home. And not even 2 minutes after she sent the text, asking him to come over, he was knocking on her door.

Penny jumped up and opened the door for him. he stood there, eyebrows raised.

"You requested my presence tonight?" he asked.

Penny really tried to stifle the giggle that bubbled up, he was so weird and formal. But it was endearing. No one talked like that anymore.

"I did, Dr. Cooper, could I interest you in some pie?" she asked as she stepped away from the door and motioned to her kitchen.

Sheldon loved pie… he wasn't a big sweets fan, but he loved himself some pie. She knew this. He wordlessly entered her apartment and she shut the door.

Sheldon peered over her display, four pies, a tub of vanilla ice cream and some sort of alcohol to mix drinks.

"Apple, blueberry, key lime and chocolate pie?" Sheldon asked as he glanced over at her.

"Yup! Happy Pi Day!" Penny said with a giggle.

His lip quirked. "hmmm." He hummed lightly and then he reached for a plate. Penny did a little happy dance in her head and joined him.

They were watching The Twilight Zone on TV, Sheldon had his glass of milk and was onto his third slice of pie, key lime this time, Penny was still eating her second slice of blueberry and she had her mixed drink that she'd been sipping on.

It was a nice evening. And then it got weird.

"What is that you're drinking?" Sheldon asked as he leaned over slightly.

"It's an apple pie drink, tastes just like apple pie." Penny sipped some and then she reached it to him, she didn't think he'd taste it, to her shock he did, he leaned over and sipped some, Penny's mind went blank.

Sheldon nodded his head. "fascinating."

She made two more.

Three hours into their Twilight Zone marathon, four apple pie shooters and 7 slices of pie later, Sheldon was reclined on the sofa, one foot up on the coffee table, hand on his belly, casually watching the show.

Penny had her on his shoulder. "why don't they just break out of there." Penny said slightly frustrated.

"Penny, they're dolls that just realized that they are dolls... there is no breaking out." he gave a little huff when she hit his tummy with a flat hand.

"I know that… this is like American Horror Story: Toy Story." She giggled at her own joke.

"Only I haven't seen anything sexually deviant happening." Sheldon grumbled.

Penny looked at him, "and what do you know about that?" she asked.

"curiosity, I sat and watched two seasons of the show… it is… horrible." Sheldon finally said.

Penny arched and eyebrow, "you surprise me…" Penny said it and he looked at her, his eye dropped to her lips.

"I'm going to get more pie." Sheldon said it as he stood up quickly from the couch.

Penny pouted, not really sure why, she was feeling kinda weightless and happy and Sheldon was funny and cute. She looked over and spotted him mixing more of the drinks. She thought about how he'd make an awesome bartender, all his drinks would be text book perfect and exact.

He walked back to her, two mason jars of the mixed drinks and the whole chocolate pie, he sat down and let her take one glass, he took a long sip of his own before setting it down.

Penny grabbed his fork and ate some pie. He looked at her as if she were crazy. And then she innocently took another bite. Slowly letting the fork slip out from between her lips. The air in the room had already gotten a strange vibe to it, and then it just got heavy. He was looking at her with this serious look, his eyes roving over her.

Penny stuck the fork into the pie again and started to slowly lift it to her mouth, only this time a dollop dropped onto her upper chest, just above her tank top. Penny felt like whatever mood was in the air was ruined by her sloppiness, she was about to use her finger to remove it. and then Sheldon's head was there, she felt his hot tongue and then his mouth lightly lick and then suck the chocolate away. She gasped.

Sheldon pulled back only a little bit, lifted his head to look in her eyes. "careful." He murmured.

Penny kept her eyes on his as she intentionally dropped a dollop of chocolate onto her chest, this one fell closer to her cleavage. Sheldon's eyes darted down and he then he looked her in the eye as he lowered his head once more, sucking lightly on her skin before pulling away.

Penny was about ready to pass out. her heart was exploding in her chest and then finally she leaned in to meet his lips.

It was a fierce kiss, he only hesitated for a second, his other hand set the pie dish down and came back to rest on her waist, their tongues and lips clashed in a heated kiss. He tasted like apple moonshine, chocolate and Sheldon and she whimpered into his mouth before she ran her fingers through his hair.

Sheldon grunted as he pulled Penny onto his lap, her legs straddling him, she settled against him and his hips bucked into her. Lips still locked and tongues battling, he started to pull her shirt off, she lift her arms to let him get it off and he was met with her round breasts looking him in the face.

Sheldon's hands were on her back and she was about to lower her arms from over her head but he shook his head. She froze, arms still over head and chest slightly arched towards him.

Penny's heart was racing when he leaned in and reached past her, she didn't see what he was doing until his index finger reappeared covered in the chocolate mousse. Penny nearly purred when he wiped a dollop onto her already hard nipple. And she whimpered when his mouth was suddenly around it.

Her skin was soft and smooth, she smelled like strawberries and her skin was sweet, long after the chocolate was licked clean. The feel of her pebbled nipple under his tongue caused his pants to get tighter, he didn't think he'd enjoy the sensation as much as he was. his hands were on her back, holding her chest to his face. Penny cried out and panted and then she reached back to get some of the chocolate onto her own finger, if he really wanted to do this, they were going to do this.

She gently pulled on his hair with one hand and when he lift his head confused, flushed and all sorts of pouty and sexy, Penny put the chocolate on her other nipple, and then she dragged it down between her breasts, and to her belly button.

Sheldon's eyes grew wide and he didn't hesitate to suckle her other breast. He made noises, small growls and grunts as he feasted upon her, and then his tongue started to lap at her skin, down her chest, she arched her back and leaned back as he kept lapping and sucking her skin. His hands were tight on her waist so she knew she wouldn't fall, he lapped at her navel and bit the skin there, causing her to shudder.

Sheldon wasn't sure what came over him, but suddenly her shorts were just in the way and he used one hand to sort of rip them down, he wanted more skin, he wanted to taste more of her.

Penny gasped and sat up on her knees, she helped him push her shorts down, this angle though didn't allow for much, and so Sheldon suddenly had Penny on her back on the couch, he ripped the shorts of her, along with her panties.

Sheldon's eyes got darker and wider when he looked her over, he was now on his knees between her legs, but he realized the couch was too small. He slid off onto the floor and pulled her by hr legs to the edge. He reached for the drink and took a few long gulps of it, he needed some more liquid courage for the next part.

Penny was feeling like he was over dressed so she reached down and started to pull his shirts up and off, he helped and soon he was shirtless, he was filled out more than the last time she kinda saw him shirtless, it only made her whimper more. Want him more.

Sheldon wanted more pie and more Penny. So he reluctantly got up and marched to the kitchen, he was back after a second, and Penny gasped when he dropped some blueberry filling onto her tummy, he let it drip and roll where it wanted to go, he set the pie dish down and lowered his lips to her soft skin.

He made sure to clean up her tummy, licking softly as he went along, he didn't put any pie lower, but that didn't stop his tongue and his lips. He nuzzled her sex with his nose, she spread her legs further and soon his tongue was lapping her up. He was hot ans sticky and wet, he was panting into her, his tongue taking slow laps of her. His nose brushed her clit and then his lips and tongue were suckling her there, soft and sure at first and when Penny's fingers tangled into his hair and pulled, he sucked her harder.

Penny arched her back and she wanted more, two fingers slipped inside of her and started to gently pump into her, curling up on each stroke, between his tongue and his fingers, Penny came undone.

He started to lap her up after she arched her back and whimpered his name, and then he lift his head and was undoing his pants.

Penny sat up, she motioned for him to get on the couch, and he did, after he dropped his pants and boxers on the floor, he was on his knees and Penny smiled at him and then she grabbed his length… and oh what a length it was… and she stroked it, Sheldon hissed and bucked into her hand, she wanted to thank him. so she took a finger and dipped it into the chocolate, she smeared it along his length and Sheldon's flat stomach tightened under the anticipation. Her tongue followed and he cursed under his breath and gripped the couch.

She took it slow, but she also didn't want him to finish, she took his head in her mouth and lightly sucked, he growled and his hand went to her hair and lightly held her as he jerked his hips in time with her head bobbing.

She pulled away and he made a little sound of protest, and then she was laying back down and he was moving on top of her and they were kissing again. a slow and luxurious kiss that made her toes curl. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he used one hand to guide himself into hr hot opening. Slow and amazing, Penny gasped and bit his bottom lip. He grunted as he bottomed out and then pulled out again before thrusting in. the tempo was slow and amazing, they sucked on each others tongues and kissed each other slowly, matching the movements of his thrusts.

Penny's fingers gripped his shoulders and his hair and his lips went to her neck as he started to speed up, but only after she breathlessly pleaded for him to go faster… so much faster.

He did as told and suckled her neck and while one hand was in her hair, the other was squeezing her ass.

And then she came again, and she pulsated around him and he cursed as he finally finished. His hips kept moving even as her walls squeezed him so tight that he almost couldn't pull out. they were breathing so heavy and slow. Penny was whispering soft 'thank you's' in his ear as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Sheldon was still pressing kisses to her neck.

20 minutes later after they recovered, Sheldon grumbled about a shower and being sticky. Penny had to agree.

They showered together, but they did only bathe, she was sleepy and cozy and wanted to snuggle with him. he kept touching her and kissing her lips in soft gentle pecks.

"I need pajamas." He said after he'd dried off, she had towel in her hair, was holding another debating on wrapping it around herself or not. The way he was looking at her, well she opted not to put one on.

She walked up to him and pressed a kiss to his lips. He kissed her back. "Pi Day was fun." She said before she giggled at his quirked eyebrow.

"I still need my pajamas" Sheldon replied. She giggled before she pulled the towel from her hair and crawled onto her bed.

"I'll wait." Was all she said as she pulled the covers out so she could get under them.

Sheldon let out a huff of annoyance before he dropped his own towel and crawled in after her.

They got settled and Penny had her leg up and over his hip and he had his arms around her body, and they were kissing softly under the covers.

"Happy Pi Day, Penny." Sheldon murmured.

And they kept kissing.

finis

* * *

 **A/N: welp! it is Pi Day so... *big wink***

 **this is dedicated to the awesome people at Shenny HQ... y'all are fun and crazy!**

 **and side note, Jim and Kaley continue to make me happy (and cry)**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
